Shattered
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: When Pony returns, all is definitely NOT well. Can DJ and Cmine save the day? SEQUEL TO SCARRED, WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER IF YOU NEVER READ IT. Rated T for violence and kind of a bit of cussing. Now on hiatus due to Broken Hearts!
1. Chapter 1

**Again, I only own my OC's.**

DJ's POV

Pony was back! I was so excited I almost tap danced, until I heard the recruit's next words.

"She's not nice this time…" and he fell over dead.

I was devastated. But still, it was about time to reconcile with my friend that I hadn't seen for over a year.

I walked out of the room and signaled a guard.

"Could you please tell the commander that Pony has returned?" I asked.

"She's back? Of course!" he smiled, and scurried down the buddery hall. Since Sky came upon a huge deposit of budder the other day, the recruits have been busy smelting budder and turning it into blocks. But that's kind of beside the point.

I set off to the gate of the fortress. And whom would I see but Pony! (Me: damn it autocorrect, I was trying to use bad grammar!)

"PONY!" I screamed, giving her a flying tackle hug.

"Hi, uh…" she started.

"DJ," I finished. HUH? A year wasn't that long. How did she forget my face? I was her best friend before we were all transported into Minecraft. Oh, reader, you want to know why? Yeah, I'm talking to you, reader. I just broke the fourth wall, so f**k off.

Story time! We were playing Minecraft and we fell unconscious simultaneously. When we woke up we were in Minecraft. Done.

"So, DJ, uh, where are we?" Pony asked.

"Budder Armies HQ," I answered. In my head I was thinking, _Isn't it obvious? And she's acting a little odd…_

"OK! Are any of our other friends here?" she questioned cheerfully.

I laughed. "Sure, Cmine is, and we're generals now!"

"Let's go find him!" Pony said.

"Cmine's a HER!" I yelled, getting annoyed. It had only been a year, and Pony forgot who we are, and pretended to know us. Wow…

That night, I felt uneasy about going to bed. Pony never recognized us this morning, and again, she's only been gone for a year. Heck, I have friends I've never seen for a year and I still remember them!

When I could finally rest, I was woken up about 5 seconds later by a loud scream.

"NOW WHAT?" I grumbled. I checked the clock. 8:30 am. Huh, guessed I slept for a while. Mysteriously, I couldn't find Pony in her bed, and she was sleeping right next to me. Cmine also woke with a start.

I came by to investigate the scream. I stumbled upon a recruit's room and tried to remember her name. Cliffdiverwarriorcat, I think. She lay dead upon the floor (me: that sounds like a line from Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven _XD) in a pool of her own blood. Written next to her in that blood was a line of scraggly letters. I strained my eyes to try and read it and my heart skipped a beat in a bad way.

It read, "No one will survive".

Cmine's POV

The next day we went to visit SetoSorcerer. We figured, "HEY, HE'S A F**KING SORCERER. OF COURSE HE CAN HELP US."

We found him in his room, mixing random potions because, according to him, HE WAS BORED.

"May I help you?" he asked.

A good explaining session later, we asked him if he could bring Cliffdiverwarriorcat back to life, and, failing that, if he could find out who killed her.

He said that yes, he could revive Cliff (Me: using Cliff b/c I'm too tired to type out her name every time) but he could not track the killer.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. "YOU CAN REVIVE BUT NOT TRACK?! Wow, that's sad."

"I know, isn't it? I don't have much of a reason to perfect a tracking spell, but, in the middle of war, a reviving spell is a lot more useful."

"Makes sense!" DJ piped in.

Pony stumbled into the room.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you guys!" she exclaimed.

DJ immediately got suspicious and asked, "Where were you this morning? When I woke up you weren't in the room."

"Oh! I was… uh… crafting armor."

DJ narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

I tried to say, "Guys, make peace. DJ, you're being too suspicious. Give it a rest." But I was ignored.

Pony's eyes started getting watery. "Why do you always have to think I'm up to something, DJ? I thought we were friends!"

She ran out of the room crying. DJ muttered under her breath, "Good riddance."

I said to Seto who was staring at us, confused, "Catch ya later, Seto."

"Uh… bye?"

I dragged DJ into the corridor.

"What the butts, DJ! She just came back yesterday and you're being suspicious of her? Wow! Just… just wow!"

"No! She's been acting weird!" DJ explained to me the whole thing of what happened the day before.

When she was done, I shook my head. "Look, I know she's been acting suspiciously and all, but she came back after a year. Just give her a chance, DJ!"

DJ got mad. She yelled, "FINE! Don't believe me, that's what you're all doing. I thought at least YOU would understand what's going on around here! I'm going somewhere where my "FANTASIES" are appreciated and AT LEAST CONSIDERED TO BE **TRUE!**" She stormed down the hall. The last things I heard were, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" and a sob, barely concealed.

Yeah… I thought we were all friends. But friendships break all the time. I locked myself in my room and broke down, as I never had before. Why can't they see that we should just all be friends?

DJ's POV

Why can't she see that Pony is a faker and a fluke? I ran down the hall and threw open the door of the first room I saw.

"DJ?" asked the commander, startled.

Ah shoot, I found the door of the conference room. Just great. Just f**cking great. Maybe I can get these people to believe me though.

A bit of explaining later, the commander looked tired. "DJ, we have enough on our plate without fake recruits. Couldn't you just – "

I cut him off. "That's what Cmine did to me too! Why can't you see that Pony isn't herself? All you guys give me is "OH NO, JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE" crap!"

Sky said, "DJ, wait!" but I was long gone. I ran down the halls, no longer caring what people thought I was. I crashed headfirst into another player.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, and then realized it was Pony. She lifted me up and gave me a hug. Suddenly her grip tightened and she whispered, "Too bad you're right. I'm not who I appear, and _poor wittle DJ, no one believes her. _And no one will." Then she let go and vanished. All I saw of her before she disappeared was her glowing white eyes.

**FANFIC NUMBER TWO! WOOT WOOT! Anyways, I still would like some dares, questions, and most of all… REVIEWS! Kudos to CliffDiverWarriorCat for letting me use her in this chapter. Sorta. More of like I wrote this and THEN said "Hey Cliff, using you as an OC". Hee hee. NO, NOT DOING A CLIFFXSETO SHIPPING. No romance at all. So, as usual (or sometimes anyway)**

**OK BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ponybrine's POV

They were all fools, the lot of them.

They fought with each other, barely recognizing the real threat.

The only one who understood who I really am was DJponlicious.

But no one would believe her.

Soon she will be no more.

DJ's POV

Ha! I told them so! I TOLD them that she was different! I ran to my room and started laughing. But then I stopped.

She was right, how was I supposed to get people to listen to me? I'm only one voice. No one listens to just one person. Maybe I could get someone to believe me. That would be a nice change from being ignored and told that I'm just being a little brat wanting to get attention.

I knocked on Cmine's door. (Me: More _The Raven!_) I heard a muffled shout from inside yelling, "Go away!"

"Cmine," I called softly. "I have actual proof that Pony is being a faker!"

She threw open the door and glared at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were tear stains running down her face. After I explained what happened in the hallway, she cried, "What the butts is wrong with you! She just came back and you're being a big jerk about her just acting weird!"

"But Cmine! I –"

"No one wants to hear it, DJ! Tell it to someone who cares! Or just leave! Now get out!" She slammed the door in my face and I heard hysterical crying.

I screamed, "FINE, CMINE! MAYBE I WILL GO SOMEWHERE WHERE SOMEONE ACTUALLY VALUES MY OPINIONS INSTEAD OF JUST THROWING THEM AWAY LIKE THEY DON'T EVEN MATTER! SOMEWHERE WHERE PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME INSTEAD OF JUST HEARING A BIT AND DISMISSING IT! _I HATE YOU!_" I ran down the halls to my room, dashing away tears as they came. I slammed the door to my room and packed my stuff. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the gates. I heard Sky saying, "Wait, DJ come back!" but I yelled, "WHY SHOULD I?!"

You know what? Going somewhere where people value my opinions is a good idea, really. I ran away into the forest surrounding the HQ, and wandered around until I got really lost and confused about where I was. I checked my map and found that I had wandered far away from the base. As soon as I saw this I tossed the map into a pit of lava.

_I don't want to see any of these *******ever again._

So I settled down for the long run. Still a recruit, still against squids, but living on my own.

Cmine's POV

DJ left? Thank goodness. She was getting on my nerves.

I decided to go down to Cliff's room just to see how she was doing.

Actually, she was doing quite well! She was alive, at least.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said back.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about yesterday."

"Sure."

"Who killed you?"

"I dunno. But she had a gray hoodie, a pair of black and blue headphones, brown hair, and white eyes."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Cliff had just described Pony perfectly, except for the white eyes.

"Thanks," I said, and gave her a budder ingot as payment.

I left the room to wander the hallways, thinking about what Cliff had said. Maybe I should go talk to Pony about this. Nah, then she would get on my case like how she did to DJ. I walked into my room and crafted a book and quill. (Added benefit: You need to kill squids to craft one.) I tapped my chin with the quill for a while, and then started writing.

_Is Pony being a faker?_

_By Cmine808_

_Evidence for yes:_

_Cliff described the person who killed her as Pony, only with white eyes._

_Apparently, when she came in, she didn't recognize DJ and thought I was a boy._

_When DJ asked what she was doing yesterday, she hesitated before saying that she was crafting armor._

_DJ said that Pony had revealed who she truly was in the hallway._

_Evidence for no:_

_The "yes" evidence is relying heavily on one person._

_That one person is known to be heavily suspicious._

_Pony just came back since over a year, which was a long time. Of course she might not remember us._

I stopped and began pacing the room. Is that all the evidence for "no" I could think of? Me, who had been firmly opposed to DJ's ranting about Pony being something she didn't appear to be? Why was I relying on such a small fact? I thought about the situation some more. The more I thought, the more I was sure: DJ was right. Something was up. I walked down to Pony's room to confront her but before I knocked on the door, I heard singing coming from inside. DJ had told me about this song, MLP obsessed as she was. I stopped to listen.

_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed when I was small_

_Every pony will gather round_

_Say I look lovely in my gown_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all_

_This day was going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed when I was small_

_But instead of having cake_

_With my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all_

_I could care less about the dress_

_I won't partake in any cake_

_And the vows, I'll be lying when I say_

_That through any kind of weather_

_I want us to be together_

_For truly I don't care for him at all_

_No, I do not love the groom_

_In my heart there is no room_

_But I still want him to be all miiiiiine_

_We must escape before it's too late_

_Find a way to save the day_

_Hope? I'd be lying if I say_

_That I don't fear that I'll lose him_

_To one who wants to use him_

_Not care for, love, and cherish him each day_

_For I oh so love the groom_

_All my thoughts, he does consume_

_Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon_

_Finally the moment has arrived_

_For me to be one very lucky bride_

_Oh the wedding we won't make_

_He'll end up marrying a fake!_

_Shining Armor will be – _

_Mine. All mine. *insert evil laugh here*_

It's funny how that song describes the whole situation. You don't know what the song's about, reader? Yeah, I can break the fourth wall too. Well, the brother was getting married, but the fiancée was acting weird, and the only one who noticed was the sister. She tried to show everyone that the fiancée was a fake but no one believed her. Turns out, she was right.

Oh no. Oh geez. Pony was a Pegasister too. So that means that… she knows what the song is, and what it meant… This can't end well. I need to find DJ, or another recruit that knows MLP. Good thing there's a lot of those.

But the relative silence was broken with a scream.

**Hey Pony Battalion aka the readers! I hazz a name for y'all now! Yes, I accidentally (or wasn't paying attention and) made this whole fanfic into something resembling A Canterlot Wedding Part I. Part II will be coming later in the epic battle scenes. Remember to R&R and, as usual (or sometimes) Ok bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hazz a dare!**

**creeper101: She should ride the ender dragon. (Note: I later asked creeper about who is "she" and he said Ponybrine.)**

**Ok, creeper101, dare accepted.**

**Ponybrine: I'm riding on an Ender Dragon. No, this isn't weird at all.**

**Enderponlicious: (being ridden on) Why you do dis to me? (flies upside down so that Ponybrine falls off)**

**Ponybrine: AAAAAAHHHH (teleports to safe ground) I SURVIVED**

**ALL RIGHT, LET'S GET TO THE STORY! (BTW, thanks creeper101 for being the first dare.)**

Cmine's POV

I stopped for a second, and then ran toward the scream as fast as I could, with the remaining lyrics to the song pounding through my head.

_This day has been just perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed when I was small_

_Every pony I'll soon control_

_Every stallion, mare, and foal_

_Who says a girl can't truly have it all?_

Was that Pony's (or whoever that is) goal? To control the Budder Armies? Can't stop now, I'm almost to where I thought that the scream came from. I ended up at another room. This one's door was locked.

"Oh, come on," I grumbled.

I pulled out a block of TNT and blew up the door. Deadlox would have been proud.

Inside was a recruit who fell to the floor an instant after I came in. I looked closer and saw that it was actually ASF_Jerome, instead of a recruit who had his skin like I thought.

I also saw a note on the table. It read, "_Even the highly ranked are not safe"._

I went to bed that night feeling uneasy.

DJ's POV

So far, I'm doing pretty well on my own! I have a huge house made out of quartz and budder, and I found a bunch of diamonds.

One night, I fell asleep and woke up in… the Nether.

I seemed to be locked up in a sort of dungeon. Or anyways, I couldn't go anywhere. The only outstanding feature of the room was a huge bunch of glowstone in various places.

One of the sides of the stones shimmered, and on it was an image of Pony.

"Even though you were right about me, you never got the chance to let everyone else know," she taunted.

"Shut UP!" I screamed, and the volume of the yell echoed in the room.

"Nothing you can do about it!"

I picked up a random stone and threw it at the glowstone. It cracked and broke into zillions of pieces.

"I'm over here…"

I threw another stone at the glowstone in that direction. Multiple images appeared after. "Can't catch me!"

"JUST. SHUT. UP!" I heaved an especially large rock at a huge glowstone formation. It broke and behind it was… Pony.

I jumped toward her and tried to choke her.

"No… DJ… wait…" she made out.

"Why should I? You made me a crazy person that no one believed, and now Cmine hates me. Give me one good reason to NOT kill you."

"Fine," she sighed. "Remember the time when we were battling the squids that first day, and I screamed that Herobrine was right in front of my face? Then you said later that you thought I was crazy, but later after he popped up in front of your face too you admitted that you were wrong, and that Herobrine did come up that time."

I let go. She was right, that was in private and just her and I in a room the day after Deadlox's funeral. (And if you don't know when that was, GO BACK AND READ SCARRED. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BEFORE YOU WERE ALLOWED TO READ THIS ANYWAYS.)

"Okay, but if you're in here then who's out there?"

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that it's Ponybrine. Plus technically this is all happening in your head because Ponybrine and I are not two separate entities, but Herobrine possessing me. Does that make sense?"

"NO."

"Hey DJ, doesn't this seem like A Canterlot Wedding Part I?"

It did, I'm not even sure why I never noticed that.

"Because in that case, it's very possible that Ponybrine wants to control all of the Budder Armies."

"Oh geez… Hey, do you know what's going on between me and Cmine?"

"Yeah, just because I'm Ponybrine at the moment doesn't mean that I'm oblivious to the world."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"You should both apologize, then pretend nothing happened."

"…what?"

"Yup, you heard me." Then something caught her attention and she looked around quickly. She pushed me toward a nearby Nether portal that had sprung up. "Go! Back through the portal! Before Ponybrine notices that you're here!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now go before I start cussing!"

The last thing I saw before my vision was obscured by a purple miasma was Pony being consumed by what seemed like a dark haze of pure evil.

**Hey Pony Battalion! Sorry this took so long, I had all sorts of crazy stuff this week. Oh yeah, and my birthday's next week. That's awesome and stuff. And fine, credits for This Day Aria (the song from this chapter and the one before it) is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 Episode 26 (or 25) A Canterlot Wedding Part II. That's all I have to say, if you like the writing and you're new to my Fanfics hit that follow and that favorite button! That's all, I'm Pony and I WILL SEE YOU LATERS RECRUITS! AND STUFF!**


	4. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction (Shattered). Explanation: I just can't write adventure! Seriously, I have literally THREE adventure fanfictions I wrote drafts for but I just can't finish. If anyone likes the idea for this fanfiction and is better at adventure writing than I am, feel free to continue this story (just give me credit for the story). I might revive this later when I can actually finish a single adventure fic.**

**Cmine: WHAT?! You're going to end our stories?!**

**Me: Yeah… (hangs head in shame)**

**DJ: But – this is our life! You can't do dis!**

**Me: I can… but I might bring you guys back later. In a different story though.**

**Ponybrine: REVIVE OR I WILL KILL YOU.**

**DJ: Time for an exorcism, don't you think?**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Pony: Hey guys, what'd I miss?**

**Me: READ THE ABOVE TEXT!**

**Pony: That's like breaking the fourth wall!**

**Me: (pushes everyone aside and continues speech)**

**On the bright side, I have written another story, one that I think I'm better at, called "Secrets". It's an IRL love story :3 and I won't give away anything here, but go read that, it has like 30-something reviews and a crap ton of favorites and follows. And yeah, that's all I have here to say. I'm Pony, this has been Shattered, and…**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
